Weak? I don't think so
by EveDuncan2
Summary: Bubbles starts to hear a voice in her head that's encouraging her already dark ideas. When Buttercup finds herself alone in the woods with the maniac, what happens? Who's the one who planted the voice in Bubbles head in the first place? Not who you would think. ONESHOT! Oh, and Bubbles is five.


Bubbles P.O.V.

I leaned against the wall, my mind wandering to the dark place I tried to keep it out of.

"Why don't we all play some tag?" Blossom suggested, eyeing me curiously.

_Prove to them you are not weak._ The voice in my head ordered.

I threw my hand into the air, "And I'm IT!"

Everyone at the playground started fleeing from me immediately and I grinned maliciously as I smelt the adrenaline and slight fear on the other kids.

I had caused it. It was the first time I had felt the thrill of having someone fearing me.

_And you love it._

I glanced at Buttercup, having noticed the challenge in her eyes before she ran.

_She doesn't think you can get her. She thinks you're too WEAK!_

She started using her super speed as she dashed off into the woods and I giggled manically.

Big mistake.

Once we were alone in the forest I shot an eye beam at her, sighing blissfully as I heard her grunt in pain and fall to the ground.

_Show her that you are strong. Stronger than her._

I fired at her again, this time from a closer range, knowing the pain would be agonizing.

Tears were in her lime green eyes that she was trying desperately to fight.

_She's the weak one._

I kicked her in the side, letting out another demented giggle.

"Ha! I got you! You're done! Out! Finished! You were beaten down sister, by Cute! Little! Bubbles!" I screamed the last few words, kicking her roughly in the face with each shout.

"Stop!" She shrieked, trying to shield herself from me, but still in too much pain to run for help.

_Don't listen to her. She thinks you're not strong enough to hurt her._

"Awww, but I'm having FUN!" I whined, jumping on her stomach and smiling when I heard a few of her ribs crack.

She opened her mouth in a silent scream, and I forced her to stand on her feet.

_Hurt her as much as she hurts you're feelings._

"Come on BC!" I chirped, with a wild glint in my eyes, "Fight me! You can do it, I'm just weak little Bubbles, RIGHT?!"

I punched her in the mouth, glaring as she crumpled back to the ground.

_She won't fight you because she doesn't think you're worth it. _

"Where's the feisty Buttercup I know and hate?" I demanded, spitting on her pathetic form.

"Fuck. You." She panted, cradling her bleeding face.

_She still acts like she's above you._

I growled, picking her up by the front of her dress and throwing her into a tree with all my strength.

"Watch your mouth!"

The tree snapped in two without protest and one half landed on Buttercup's writhing body.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Help me Bubbles!" She begged, actually crying.

_She's pathetic._

"Why would I help a weak little cry baby like you?" I hissed coldly.

"Please." She whispered.

The tree had landed on her stomach, pinning her to the ground.

_Well? What are you waiting for?_

"Do you really want me to get you out?" I asked, sickly sweet.

She nodded miserably.

I gave her a deranged smile, "Ask and you shall receive, dear sister."

_Give her the pain she deserves._

I grabbed her arms and pulled, being careful to make sure the tree kept her bottom half pinned.

She screamed in torment and I heard her skin start to rip open.

"This is what you wanted!" I taunted, pulling with deliberate slowness so I could hear her scream.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" She screeched repeatedly, until she was silent.

Dead silent.

_She can't hurt you anymore. She died knowing that she was weak and you were strong._

I stared as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and as she stopped twitching.

"You're it!" I sang before skipping out of the woods and back to the playground.

I stiffened as I heard a noise from behind me. I turned to see a dark blue streak flying into the air.

_You know what to do._

"Blossom!" I sobbed, fake tears streaking my face.

"Bubbles? What's wrong? I heard screaming." Blossom said, wrapping her arms around me as I let my crocodile tears wet her dress.

_Blame the boy._

"B-Boomer! H-he was in th-the woods! H-he killed h-her!" I hiccuped, hiding my smile.

"Who?" Blossom asked, stroking my back.

"Buttercup!" I cried, breaking out into a fresh wave of false sobs.

I watched as Boomer, looking both bewildered and angry, was dragged to the cop car after being drenched in Antidote X.

_Don't feel bad. He was no innocent._

"I didn't kill the puff dammit!" He shouted for the eighth time.

"We found a blonde hair at the scene of the crime. And we have a reliable source who witnessed the murder." The police man said gravely.

"This is bull shit! What 'reliable source'?" He demanded.

_Tell him._

I raised a shaking hand and he gaped at me.

"You did it! You psychopath! You ripped her in half!" He yelled as he was shoved into the back of the car.

"We are so sorry girls. He'll be put to death next week." The cop said, before driving off.

_He deserves it._

"It'll be okay, Bubbles." Blossom cooed, smoothing my hair.

I nodded, bowing my head so no one could see my crazed smile.

_You win. You, Bubbles Utonium, are not weak._

In Him's Lair

He watched the screen, eyes wide. In utter shock for the first time in a millennium.

"Did you tell her to do that?" He asked Mimi. **(AN; Shut up, I know it doesn't make sense. Just go with it.)**

She shook her head, smiling slightly at the spectacle.

"Well, I suppose it is the innocent ones you have to look out for. So easily tempted by the evil hidden in their souls..." He trailed off, staring at his daughter.

"Are you sure you didn't say anything to her?"

She shrugged.

"What did you say?" He asked, feeling as proud as the parent of an honor student.

She held up one finger.

"One word?" He guessed and she nodded, passing him a sticky note.

'WEAK.'

**Just a random idea that I had. I hope it didn't suck to bad. Oh, and for those who don't know, Mimi is Him's daughter in the Bleedman comic Grim Tales. Review!**


End file.
